Price to Play: The Ring
by Flashownz
Summary: The more you take, the more you blame, but everything still feels the same. The more you hurt, the more you strain, the price you pay to play the game. The Sonic gang and OC's are invited to a game show unlike any other. Greed shall consume. The Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Flash's house, 12:00 P.M.

Normal POV

Flash was sitting down in his house, enjoying his lunch. "Finally, some peace and quiet away from the oth-" Flash was interrupted as Sonic and Blaze burst through the window. "CHEESE AND RICE!" Flash shouted, falling out of his chair, scrambling to his feet, assuming a poorly put together defensive stance. "Oh... It's you..." Flash trailed off. Blaze noticed this. "What? Not happy to see us?" She asked. "No, no it's not that. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet, and then you-" Sonic cut him off. "No time for that! Guess what?" Sonic asked. Flash just watched him as he started to jump up and down with anticipation to speak up. "What?" "We all got invited to star on a reality game!" Flash waited for a few minutes. "...Well?" "Well what?" Sonic asked. "What game?" Flash asked, somewhat annoyed. "Oh, right. It's Price to Play."

Flash's eyes widened at the mentioning of those words. "NO! I hate that show!" "Why?" Blaze asked. "Because, it's always tearing friendships apart, and the LAST thing I need is for you guys to become my enemies!" Flash shouted. "Aw, PWEASE!" Sonic asked, putting on a puppy face. "Not going to work." Flash said, folding his arms, looking away. Blaze repeated this jester, only with what I call "The Kitteh Face". Flash flinched a bit. "N... N-No. I said no!" Flash shouted, looking away before he could cave. "Please?" Sonic begged. "NO! I SAID NO!" Flash shouted. That's when Crystal walked in. "What's going on?" Crystal asked. "We were invited to go on Price to Play, but Flash doesn't want to." Sonic said, pouting. "Oh! I love that show!" Crystal shouted. Flash looked appalled. "Why? That show turns people against each other!" Flash shouted. "Aw, come on." Crystal said, knowing what would make him give in. She wrapped her arms around him from behind his back. "It's just a game. It's not going to hurt anyone." She began to nip at his neck. He flinched, before backing away, realizing what she was doing. "Ok, Fine." Flash said. "Who is going to be there?" "Ok, let's see, there is Me, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Shade, Dark, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy..."

Ok, I need to know from the following people, if you want your OC's to be in this:

Neo's Shadow (Even though I know I can use them, just letting you know they will be in.)

Lisa the Cat

DarkSoul TM

Storm337

MinutestoMidnight1997

Glyphmaster

Darkspine Sonic759

Charge the Cat

AWriterThatCan'tSpell

RJO

SONICKINGDOMHEARTS

If you are on the list above, please tell me which of your OC's you would like to participate in the game, if you want any to. You must have a response by... I don't know, Tomorrow. (Darksoul TM, Since you cannot post until like sunday, I am just going to go ahead and use Jojo if you don't mind. :p)


	2. Contestants, and Hyper Bunnehs!

**Hey guys! Second chapter! Do you think that this game show is going to be like any other? Well no, it's not. There is a reason why I put this as a horror story... And I might change it to M... Anyways, let's go! Oh, and before I go any further... Neo and Diamond belong to Neo's Shadow, Jojo the Vamphog belongs to Darksoul TM, Marina the Hedgehog belongs to MinutestoMidnight1997, Zero the Hedgehog belongs to Glyphmaster, Lisa the Cat, Phantom the Hedgehog, Topaz the Echid-bat, and Shade the Hedgehog belong to Lisa the Cat, Charge the Cat and Aqua the Cat belong to Charge the Cat, Alphose the Hedgehog and Drake the Hedgehog belong to RJO, and Swift the Cat belongs to Swift the Cat. **

"...Mina, Neo, Diamond, Jojo, Marina, Zero, Lisa, Topaz, Shade the Hedgehog, Charge, Aqua, Swift, Drake, and Al-" Sonic stopped as he saw two figures standing in the window. He was about to warn Flash, but he looked carefully at the window, to see an orange hedgehog and a pink hedgehog, putting a finger over their mouths, signaling him to be quiet. "Sonic? What did you stop for? And why are you staring out the-AH!" Flash shouted as they bust through the window, and piled on top of him. "GOTCHA!" They shouted, laughing. Amy and Alphose. "Oh! Are we playing dog pile? I wanna play!" And with that, Sonic jumped into the pile. "DO I NEED TO GET A RESTRAINING ORDER?" Flash shouted, as he released just enough energy to shoot everyone off of him, without causing any injuries. "I understand that you and Amy like to have fun, Al. Ever since you two started dating that has shown. BUT THAT IS THE 4TH TIME THIS WEEK, AND THAT NEEDS TO-" Flash was cut off as Cream B&E kicked the front door off of it's hinges.

Everybody looked at her awkwardly, and that is when Tails nervously came out from behind her. That's when Cream started charging for the group. Flash noticed she was headed straight towards him. His eyes widened, and he tried started to run away. But she was too fast and pounced, tackling him to the ground. "HIFLASH! WHATYOUDOING? HAVINGFUNWITHFRIENDS?" She shouted for no apparent reason, talking as fast as she could. Tails ran up behind them, followed by Cheese. "Uh... Hi everyone." He said nervously. Cream began to jump on Flash's back. "ILOVEYOUFLASH! HEYCHEESELET'SGORUN! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNUNTILWEEXPLODE!"

"TAILS-AH!-WHAT-AH!-DID-AH!-YOU DO-OW!-TO CREAM!" Flash shouted as Cream continued to jump on his back. "Well, remember that time you went to Ash's house (AwriterWhoCan'tSpell's Character) for that Truth or Dare?" "Yes-OW! And I will-OW! Get back at her." "Well, you gave her those red bulls and-" "Correction, I only meant to give her-AH! one. She took the rest." "Well, she was very tired after a while, and she said she was thirsty. So, I asked her what she wanted to drink, and she said Red Bull. I didn't know what it was, but as soon as I gave it to her, I regretted it. She went in the store and took several more and drank them, and here she is now." Tails explained, shuffling his feet. "Don't-OW!-Worry it's not-OW! Your-OW! D*** IT SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!" Flash shouted. "No need." Tails said. "She will be out cold in about 3...2...1." And sure enough, Cream passed out right there. "See? It worked itself out." Flash looked up at him. "But there is one problem. Now she is sleeping on my back, and I don't want to wake her up." Flash whispered. "Tails, get her off me." "Ok." And Tails picked up the passed out Cream, and laid her down on the couch. "She should wake up soon, and be back to nor.." Tails stopped himself mid sentence. "Well, back to Cream."

"We should get going if we are going to make it to the show." Crystal pointed out. "Flash, I'll drive those that are here to the set. You go ahead and pick up the others, since you can teleport and all." "Fine." Flash said, sighing. "Oh, and this may be a bad time to tell you, but this week's guest host is Phantom. Bye!" She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing everyone else out of the house. "WHAT!" Flash shouted at the top of his lungs.

**Well, now you know who is going to be here, and you know the host of the game is Phantom. BUM BUM BUM!**

**Flash: R&R and all that good stuff.**

**Yeah...What now?**

**Crystal: I don't really know. What are we supposed to do? Everyone is just sitting there watching us talk.**

**I've got an Idea! How about we have a guest OC on every chapter, and people can ask questions that you answer!**

**Flash: NO!**

Why not?

**Flash: Because... I can't risk certain things getting out... Plus it's EMBARRASING! Someone always asks me questions that makes me uncomfortable.**

**Well Flash, I can tell you this... That is certainly going to happen here.**

**Flash: ...That doesn't make me feel better.**

**It wasn't supposed to. Now, next chapter, you can ask questions to Flash and Crystal, which they will answer anything. And first person to put the request to be a guest on here is going to be the guest for the chapter after the next chapter. So ask and request away!**

**Crystal: Bye! ^-^**

**Flash: Yeah... Bye... -_-**


	3. The game plan

**Ok, Third chapter. In this chapter, the whole game will be explained, so... this is gonna be a short chapter.**

Normal POV

"I am not going." Flash said, sitting down on the floor, arms folded like a stubborn toddler. Shadow had to come back. "And why not? You already promised everybody you would go." Shadow pointed out. "That was before I knew that HE was going to be there. You know how this is gonna work, he's gonna pull some kind of Houdini on me or something!" Flash said, not casting a glance in Shadow's direction.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Shadow said aloud, though not really meaning to. "Because... Well just because. That's good enough." Flash said, hmphing. That's when Shadow thought of something. "I hear that there is a cash prize." Shadow pointed out. "Yeah? So?" Flash said, not caring. "So... You can use it to satisfy your oreo obsession." Flash thought this over. Then, although not meaning to, a strange child-like voice came out. "Cookies for Flash?" Flash quickly covered his mouth after that came out. "Er... I will go with you if you don't tell anyone about that." "Done." Shadow said, as they both chaos controlled to a large hotel, filled with hundreds of other Mobians.

"What? What the heck is this? Are we at the right place?" Flash asked, looking around. "Yes, this is the place. Come on, let's find the others." Shadow said, as he started skating. "Urgh... Would it kill you to WALK? Flash asked, putting emphasis on walk.

Finally, after several minutes of "Excuse me's" and "Pardon me's" And "How's the kids, Georgie?" Wait, skip that last one. Flash and Shadow finally caught up to the others... They were talking to Phantom. "And that is how the game is played." He said. "Sounds simply enough." Sonic responded. Flash and Shadow walked up. "We had a bit of... er... trouble getting him here." Shadow said. That earned him a well deserved elbow to his ribcage. "Ah, you're here Flash." Phantom said, smirking darkly. "Yes, I know I am here. I don't need you to tell me that. Now, how is this going to work?" Flash said impatiently, crossing his arms.

"I'll explain once we start." He said. That's when the normal host walked up, camera behind him. "Hello, and welcome to Price to Play! One of the most popular shows on television! This week, our guest host is taking over, with a very simple yet clever idea. Phantom?"

"Well, this is how the game works. Everyone in this hotel is in the game. Here in my hand I hold a ring. Just a simple ring. Each one of you will spend 1 night with the ring, starting with-" Rouge cut him off. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me and Knuckles!" "Er... Right... The last one remaining shall win $25,000 dollars in cash for-" "Most shows give more than that." Rouge pointed out. "Oh, so you don't want the money?" Phantom asked. "No, I do want it." "Good, then shut up." She hmphed in response.

"Ok just need to make sure that you are all here... let me see... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Shade... Where is Shade the Echidna? Is she here?" "Nope." Dark spoke up. "She decided not to come." Dark said, sighing. "Ok... Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Neo, Diamond, Jojo, Marina, Crystal, Zero, Lisa, Topaz, Shade-" "I said Shade was not here." Dark said. "No, I meant Shade the Hedgehog, see? Right there in the back." Dark looked back, to see Shade, talking with Topaz.

"Ok, where was I... Charge, Aqua, Alphose, Drake, and Swift. Good, enough of you guys are here." "But there is like 1,000 other people here. Why do you need us?" Flash asked. "Just go with it. Ok, you two (points to camera man and host.) Leave. I already have the cameras set up on every floor." Phantom said. They walked away. "Ok, the game begins... NOW!" And then the lights cut off, just for a second, and when they came back on, Phantom was gone. All that was left was the ring, which was now in Rouge's hand.

"Where did he go? I KNEW HE WOULD TRY TO PULL A HOUDINI!" Flash shouted, half panicking. But he seemed to stop his raging paranoia once he caught a glimpse of the ring. Flash's pupils grew larger than normal, as he continued to stare at the object. It somewhat seemed to call out to him. 'The ring is yours... Just simply take it... Take it... Take it..." Crystal noticed this, and waved her hand in front of Flash's face. "Wha? Who? Huh?" Flash said, dazed. 'Something tells me that this is not going to go so well...' Crystal thought to herself.

**Ok, That was the third chapter. Next chapter shall explain how Rouge's day with the ring went. Now, before I get to the questions, I want to say this: So far, we have Seth (Neo's Shadow) scheduled for next chapter, and Charge and Aqua (Charge the Cat) Scheduled for the chapter after that. Need more submissions, cause in two chapters, we won't have any guests! So please send your requests, and start sending in questions for Seth to answer. Yes, Flash and Crystal will still accept questions. Now onto the questions!**

**Flash: Oh good lord.  
**

**Shut it. Ok, our first questions are from RJO. First question, Flash, if you saw a zombie in your bed, what would you do?**

**Flash: WTF? THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN MY BED?**

**No, just a question.**

**Flash: I would beat the... er... Dead S*** out of it. Then throw it out the window. But if I had my shotgun with me... he he he...**

**Er... Ok. Crystal, what is your favorite thing to freeze?**

**Crystal: Hm... You know, I never really thought about that. I guess my favorite thing to freeze is chocolate bars! When they are frozen, they taste better! Oh, and sometimes, I like sending a small chill down Flash's back when he isn't looking. He jumps and shouts every time. Like this. (Places hand on Flash's back.)**

**Flash: 0_0 AHHHHHHH! (Jumps and hits head on ceiling.)**

**Ah, yes. Too fun. Our next questions are from Lisa the Cat. First question: Crystal, how is it dating Flash?**

**Crystal: Oh, it's great. Love him so much. He's like a big teddy bear sometimes.**

**Flash: (Face blushes a deep red.)**

**Next question. Flash, how much do you love Crystal? Scale from zero to off the Charts!**

**Flash: I'd say off the charts is not enough. I love her more than life itself.**

**Audience: Aww.**

**Ok... The last questions are from Charge the Cat. First question is for Crystal: Does Flash have any annoying habits you'd like to share?**

**(T.V. Camera zooms in)**

**Crystal: Annoying habits? Not really... Oh! But he does have this cute one!**

**Flash: (thinking) Oh no...**

**Crystal: If you scratch under his chin, he starts purring! Look! Like this! (Scratches under his chin.)**

**Flash: (Starts purring, quickly slaps himself.) You said you'd never tell anyone about that!**

**Crystal: I had to answer honestly! And the funniest part is, it only works when female cats do it! (bursts out laughing)**

**Flash: (Face really deep red.)**

**Ah, that was priceless. (Wipes tear from eye.) Last question: Flash, How do you feel about Blaze?**

**Flash: (Thinking) OH GOD NO! (Looks away from everyone to hide deep blush) Uh... I uh...**

**Crystal: We already talked about this. It's ok.**

**Flash: (Even deeper red face.) I know, but it's telling everyone that- OMG I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!**

**Crystal: Just say it.**

**Flash: Ok... I still have feelings for Blaze. I really do. But I have Crystal with me. I can have feelings and not act on them, right?**

**Blaze: (Walks in) Hey guys, I just got back from the pool, what's goin on?**

**Flash: 0_0 (yeah, he's not used to seeing Blaze in a two piece. lol.)**

**Flash just admitted that he still has feelings for you.**

**Flash: (tries to hide another blush.)**

**Blaze: Awe, that's so sweet. (Puts hand on his cheek.)**

**Crystal: Back off, he's mine.**

**Blaze: What? Does that bother you? Well then, this will drive you crazy. (Kisses Flash deeply)**

**Crystal: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Gets up and chases after her.)**

**Well... That was... Interesting... Flash? Flash?**

**Flash: 0_0**

**Flash? Are you ok?**

**Flash: 0_0**

**Well, I am going to go see about that situation over there. R&R please, and send in questions for Flash, Crystal, and Seth!**


	4. Rouge and Knuckles Day And TACOS!

**Chapter four: Rouge and Knuckles' Day. The start of the corruption...**

Normal POV

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Sonic asked. "I don't really know, we just have to keep the ring on the days that are assigned to us." Tails said. "So... anyone up for tacos?" Lisa asked. It earned a chorus of "YES!"s. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to have this put on a necklace. That way I don't have to carry it around." Rouge said. "Why don't you just wear it? You know, on your finger?" Zero asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Oh, go kiss your girlfriend." Rouge snapped back, as both Zero's and Mina's faces flushed a deep red. "IT'S TACO TIME!" Charge and Flash shouted, as they ran for the mexican restaurant, conveniently placed on the floor they were on, leaving the others in the dust. "Note to self." Drake said. "Do not come in between them and their tacos."

Later, after end of many tacos...

Flash walked out of the restaurant, face a little pale. Crystal was patting his back. "I told you that you shouldn't have eaten so fast." "I had to get 'em while they were (hiccup) still there." Flash said. "Where is Rouge? Don't you think-" Diamond was cut off. "We're back!" "They'd be back by now." She finished. "Look, now I got it on a gold chain necklace." She said, holding it up. Flash started to gaze deeply at it again. "You want the ring..." A voice said in his head, not sounding like his own though. "The ring will give you what you really want... Power. Just take it..." Crystal slapped him. "What? Huh?" "You perv! You were staring at Rouge's breasts!" "What? NO I WASN'T!" "Then what were you staring at?" "The ring. It calls out to me. It tells me-" Crystal cut him off. "Maybe you just ate too much, and now you are hallucinating." She said, patting his stomach, almost causing him to throw up. "Please don't do that again." Flash said weakly.

"And that, Shade, is why you don't eat that fast." Topaz said. "Why would I ever do a stupid thing like that?" He said, getting a death glare from Flash that seemed to gaze into his soul. "I mean... uh... Could happen to anyone..." He quickly looked away. "Charge was right to listen to me." Aqua said. "He's a good boy." She giggled, patting his head. "That was kinda cheesy." Alphose said. "Don't say cheese." Flash said weakly.

Later that night...

Flash woke up in his bed, he heard the voice calling him again. "It's the perfect time... Nobody will notice if you take the ring." He silently got out of bed, and walked across the hall, stopping in front of Rouge's door. 'Wait.' He thought to himself. 'What?' The other voice said. 'That's Rouge's room. I don't wanna go in there.' 'Why not?' '... It's Rouge's room. Rouge. Who knows what F***ed up stuff she has in there?' 'Aw, don't be a wuss. Just go in.' Flash nervously turned the knob, sighing in relief as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Knuckles was sleeping in the same bed as Rouge. 'Well? Go get it.' The voice said. Flash nervously walked over to her, to see her turned on her side, ring not reachable. Flash slowly tried to reach for it, then she turned on her other side, chest down to the bed, ring untouchable. Flash thought to himself for a bit, then he had an idea. He got close to her ear... "Bzzzzzzzz" Flash made bee sounds, as Rouge swatted in her sleep, then turning over to face Knuckles. Flash was starting to get frustrated. Then he had another idea. He left the room... then came back with one of those claws attached to poles for grabbing things. He carefully slid it down towards the ring, and grabbed it. He took the ring in hand, and placed the claw down. But as he tried to get it off, suddenly, Rouge screamed and socked Flash in the face! "OW!" Flash backed away, hand covering his face, knocking him out of his trance. "Rouge looked around, examining her surroundings. "You hit me! And I'm BLEEDING!" Flash said as he ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "Flash tried to take the ring and I punched him." Rouge said. "That's my girl." Knuckles said, as they both went back to sleep.

**Well, there was the fourth chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**

**Flash: NOT FUN!**

**Shut it. Anyways, I have some bad news. This week, we were supposed to have Seth on this. But unfortunately, We did not receive and questions for Seth. So, we decided we will have Seth, Charge, and Aqua for the next chapter.**

**Flash: So... No questions this chapter?**

**I didn't say that. Just a few minor questions... Neo's Shadow asks: Flash, Where did your obsession with oreos come from?**

**Flash: From the very first time I had one, when I was 5, I loved them. THEY ARE ADDICTING! And that's where that child-like voice came from in the third chapter.**

**Ok... Crystal, do you have any obsessions? And if so, what are they?**

**Crystal: Well, as you might have guessed, I love freezing things... It's really fun. Also, I love sleepovers! I love playing ToD, and getting people humiliated. Just fun. So there isn't really any obsessions of mine, just some things I like doing a lot more than others.**

**Ok... Well, that was all the questions for this chapter. Here is the list of people that you can ask questions to in the next chapter:**

**Flash the Cat. (Mine.)**

**Crystal the Cat. (Mine)**

**Seth the Hedgehog. (Neo's Shadow)**

**Charge the Cat. (Charge the Cat.)**

**Aqua the Cat. (Charge the cat.)  
**

**And after the next chapter, our guests will be Alphose the Hedgehog and Drake the Hedgehog. (RJO)**

**Oh, and one more thing. You can ask questions every chapter, you are not limited to one question on one chapter, and the characters accept multiple questions.**


	5. Phantom comes back? and prankish thing

**Ok! This chapter I am putting in, because first, I thought of a funny idea, and second because I want to bring two more OC's in from one of my new friends. Danny the Hedgehog and Ashley the Hedgehog belong to SONICKINGDOMHEARTS. This chapter is gonna reveal a little more about the plot... if you read in between the lines. Not literally, metaphorically. Er, never mind. Here we go...**

**Oh, and one more thing. Not every OC is going to be mentioned in every chapter. As you can imagine, I have about 15 or so OC's I am working with now, along with the main ones. But I will mention all of them at least every 2 chapters.**

Normal POV

Everyone got out of their rooms the next morning, and met up in the hallway to grab some food. Lucky for Flash, his injury he suffered the night before had recovered, due to the balance energy within him, so nobody noticed. The lights once again cut off for a second, then when they reappeared, Phantom was standing in the middle of the group. Flash didn't see him though. "Hello every-" "AH!" Flash shouted, jumping 10 feet in the air. "A little jumpy this morning, Flash?" Phantom asked, chuckling. "What do you want?" Flash asked, growling. "Well, someone is in a bad mood. I just came to check up on you guy. Hey sweet cheeks." Phantom said to Lisa, pulling Lisa into a kiss. Flash looked towards his friends, and pointed towards his mouth, sticking his tongue out. The others laughed a bit.

That's when a red male hedgehog with an open jacket and black ripped trainer pants, and a black female hedgehog with a blue shirt and jeans approached the group. "Hey, Flash." The red hedgehog said. Flash looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw them. "You guys!" He shouted, as he ran over to them. "Danny! Ashley! It's been a while!" Flash said. "Yeah, it's been... what? Two years?" Ashley asked. "How are the kids?" Flash asked. "They are fine." Danny said. "Who's this?" Crystal asked, walking over to the three. "Oh! Right, guys, this is Danny and Ashley, some old friends of mine." Flash said. "These are my friends (names off all of the OC's and main characters.)" "Hmm... I think I remember you mentioning Blaze before..." Danny said, thinking. Ashley then popped up. "Oh yeah! Now I remember her! Don't you still have a crush on-" "SHH!" Flash said, covering her mouth. She mouthed an "O", then nodded her head. "We are here for the game. We heard that Flash was gonna be here, and we thought it would be fun, so we decided what better way to see you again than this?" Ashley explained. "Ok, well you guys go get settled in." Flash said. They nodded, and started making their way to their room.

Phantom was talking to Charge. "Hey, you know how Flash is always pulling little pranks on me and Lisa?" Phantom asked. "Yeah?" Charge asked. "Watch this. I'm gonna get him back, and it's so simple too! Just don't tell Lisa." Phantom said. Charge nodded. "Hey Flash, come over here!" Phantom shouted. Flash walked over. "What?" He asked. "The newest Victoria's Secret magazine came in." Phantom said. Flash raised an eyebrow. "Victoria's Secret? What the h*** is that? Some kind of chick magazine?" "Oh no, just look." Phantom said, flipping the magazine to a random page, showing it to Flash. "What is-" Flash was cut off, as he looked at the page, his face turning to a 0_0 and his nose started bleeding. Charge began to snicker, while Phantom just smirked. "Oh look, and it's Lisa's page." He said, flipping to it. Flash passed out. Charge was now rolling on the ground laughing. "What happened?" Charge managed to say through his laughter. "It's a cat thing with him." Phantom said, laughing as well. "What do you think would happen if it was Blaze or Crystal?" Charge said, as they both finally calmed down. "He would BURST INTO FLAMES!" Phantom said, as they both broke out in laughter again.

Crystal, Blaze and Lisa walked over to Phantom and Charge. "Hey, what are you two-OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" Crystal shouted. Phantom and Charge went pale, and immediately stopped laughing. "What?" Phantom asked, playing dumb. "You know, the cat on the floor? With the bloody nose?" Crystal said sarcastically. "Oh, that... uh..-" Phantom cut Charge off. "We were talking, and Flash walked over, and Charge didn't see him. He startled Charge and he accidentally hit him in the face." "What? You trying to pin this on me?" Charge whispered to Phantom. "Shut it, or we're both dead." Phantom whispered back. "Well, that would explain the bloody nose I guess." Blaze said. "No, I think something is up. What did you do, Phantom?" Lisa asked, staring him down. "What? I didn't do anything! Honest!" Phantom said. Fortunately for him, he was a good liar. "I see." That's when Diamond walked over. "Ok, what happened?" She asked. Phantom explained it again. "I see..." That's when Alphonse walked over. "I don't think that's what happened. I have seen this bloody nose before. It's a-" Before he could finish, Charge came up behind him, and socked him in the gut when nobody was looking. "Keep quiet, will ya?" Charge whispered. Alphonse nodded, before going to back to Amy. "Hey! No spit swapping!" Marina shouted from across the room.

Cream walked over, and looked down at Flash. "Mr. Phantom? I think you broke Mr. Flash." She said, frowning down on him. "Don't worry, I know what will fix him." Jojo said, popping out of what appeared to be nowhere. She walked over to a table, and grabbed a pudding cup. (Lol this is retarted I know.) She came back with it, and dumped it on his head. "WHAT THE F***?" Flash shouted. He licked one of his fingers. "OMG PUDDING!" Flash shouted in a child like voice again. And again, he covered his mouth, and hoped nobody heard that. Flash darted off in a puff of smoke. "OMG OMG OMG!" Flash shouted, as he started to eat every cup of pudding. Danny and Ashley returned. "What's with him?" Danny asked. "Pudding." Blaze simply said. "Ah." Ashley replied. "THERE'S OREOS IN IT!" He shouted as he continued to eat. Rouge and Knuckles walked over to him. "Wow, you're a mess." Knuckles said. "Yeah, cause that's just what I want to hear." Flash said, rolling his eyes. He looked at the ring around Rouge's neck, and he noticed something... he wasn't hearing the voices, and he didn't have a desire for the ring.

"Well, I regret this, but I am afraid I must leave." Phantom said. "Aw." Lisa pouted. "Don't worry, you'll see me again after this is over." Phantom assured her. "Great." Flash said sarcastically. The lights cut off again, and he was gone. "Why does he do that?" Danny asked. "Don't ask." Neo said. Flash walked up to the group, and stared at the ring again... 'The ring can be yours... You just need to take it... they don't want you to have it... You must take it...' The voices said again. "So, who gets the ring now?" Rouge asked.

**So, did you learn anything from the chapter? If you did, you are very perceptive. If not, everything will be revealed in time. R&R!**

**Flash: Ok, this week we have-**

**NO! I AM SUPPOSED TO SAY IT!**

**Flash: 0_0 OK! Geez...**

**This week we have Seth the Hedgehog, Charge the Cat and Aqua the Cat as guests!**

**(Applause and cheers.)  
**

**Flash: Thank you for-**

**EH HEM!**

**Flash: Sorry.**

**Thank you for coming here. Here are the first questions. They are from ShadowOfTheDay1997. They are for Seth: What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done that makes you wanna die from embarrassment?**

**Seth: There is NO FRIGGIN WAY I am telling you about when Diamond brainwashed me to do the barbie girl dance in my underwear in the center of Metropolis- (covers mouth) 0_0**

**Flash: 0_0**

**Crystal: 0_0**

**Charge: 0_0**

**Aqua: . Huh? I mean 0_0**

**Right...**

**Flash: Er... I think I'll keep my distance from now on.**

**From who? Seth or Diamond?**

**Flash: Both.**

**Ok... Next question. What is your most embarrassing secret?  
**

**Seth: That would have to be the time that I ran around Station Square in a bikini. Don't ask. -_-**

**(Shudders) I could have lived my whole life without that image. Last question from her: If you were the only survivor in a zombie apocalypse, what would you do?**

**Seth: I would probably make a safe base and hunt for survivors until I die or until I get a good sized group.**

**Flash: Yeah, you would die. You wouldn't get a good sized group.**

**Seth: What makes you say that?**

**Flash: ... They all died! It said you were the only survivor.**

**Seth: Oh...**

**Next questions are from Charge the Cat: Flash: Why are you so competitive against Charge?**

**Flash: Cause I always feel like he is trying to show me up. It's not fair how he's allowed to use his powers, and I am not, just because it could cause massive destruction.**

**You know what? I think that reason is good enough. Crystal: If I gave you a $1000 gift card to every store, Where would you go, who would you take, and why?**

**Crystal: I wouldn't take anybody but... (blushes) I can't tell you where I would go. This is a T fic...**

**Flash: 0_0**

**Gross... Ok, the next few questions are from Neo's Shadow: Flash: What would you do if you ran out of oreos?**

**Flash: I would buy more. ;)**

**But what if there weren't anymore?**

**Flash: THERE AREN'T?**

I SAID IF!

**Flash: Oh... I would curl up in fetal position, and probably cry till someone comforts me.**

**Ok... Crystal: If you lost your powers, what do you think would happen?**

**Crystal: IT WOULD BE THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Ok... Charge: If you were in a zombie apocalypse with Chris Thorndike, what would you do?**

**Charge: Um... I don't know. I would probably arm Chris with a time bomb and send him out into the horde of zombies. ;)**

**I would do the same thing. Aqua: What would you do if Charge disappeared from your life?**

**Aqua: (Really tries to think of response.)**

**Charge: (fingers crossed) PleaseDon'tSayDestroyTheWorld, PleaseDon'tSayDestroyTheWorld, PleaseDon'tSayDestroyTheWorld.**

**Aqua: Probably go crazy and destroy the world.**

**Charge: (facepalms) D*** it.**

**Flash: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. (Charges hand with energy)**

**WAIT, NO! IT WAS A HYPOTHETICAL SITUATION!  
**

**Flash: Oh.**

**Ok, the next two questions are from RJO: Charge, who is the most annoying person you ever met?  
**

**Charge: Hm... I've gotta say my sister Blaze. She always finds a way to hit a nerve with me. She always takes my things without asking, SHE BURNS MY TOAST, humiliates me, Plus not to mention she steals me friends!**

**Flash: What do you mean?  
**

**Charge: You have payed her more attention than you have me.**

**Flash: Sorry. She's got this weird effect on me.**

**Right... Aqua: What is your favorite thing about Charge?**

**Aqua: Why do I get all the hard questions?**

Flash: Yeah right.

**Aqua: Right, I remember the last chapter... Um.. Well, I actually I can't say. I like everything about him. His personality, his powers, his good looks, his eyes, hi- (Charge interrupts her with a quick kiss)**

**Charge: (blushing madly) Nobody saw nothing...**

**Flash: (singing) I saw something!  
**

**Charge: No you didn't.**

**Flash: Oh, I get it. (walks over and kisses Blaze.) Nobody saw nothing. ^-^**

**Charge: Uh... That's not what I-**

**Blaze: I knew he'd come around.**

**Crystal: BLAZE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Oh S*** here we go again... Ok, R&R, and Here is the list of people you can ask questions for next week:**

**Flash the Cat (Mine)**

**Crystal the Cat (Mine)**

**Marina the Hedgehog (ShadowOfTheDay1997)**

**Alphonse the Hedgehog (RJO)**

**Drake the Hedgehog (RJO)**

**Ok, so ask away to the list above! And R&R, and I can asure you that every request for a guest character will be fulfilled. (unless one comes in after I finish the story)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I ran out of comedic ideas for this story, so I am gonna go ahead with the main event of this story.**

"So, who gets the ring? I think-" Rouge was cut off.

"ME!" Flash shouted, but grew silent as everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "I mean... I'll take it." Flash said, as everyone just shrugged it off.

"Any objections?" Marina asked. No body said anything. "Ok Flash, you get the ring." Marina said, as Rouge gave the ring on the necklace to Flash. Right when Flash put it on, an odd sensation traveled through his body... it felt like something was crawling under his skin, which caused him to shudder a bit.

"Flash? You okay?" Crystal asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Flash started hearing the voices again. 'The ring is yours... run away with it. Run, they are just going to take it away from you again.' Flash looked at the ring wide eyed again, which Charge noticed.

"Uh... Flash? You okay?" He asked. Flash looked up.

"No... I'm fine... I just... I'll be right back." Flash said, as he started to run for his room. Nobody questioned this, they just went back to conversing with the group.

Flash opened the door, ran inside, and slammed the door behind him. The voices continued to speak to him. 'You don't have much time... by tomorrow, the ring will be in another's possession... get out while you can!' Flash ran to the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and splashed cool water on his face. 'I'm just hallucinating.' Flash thought to himself.

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These words, they will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

Flash dried his face off with a towel, looking into the mirror, but something was odd.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming..._

_Confusing..._

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending..._

_Controlling..._

Flash saw himself standing in the mirror, looking directly back at himself... but it didn't look the same. The Flash in the mirror had a dark, twisted grin on it's face. Flash backed up a little, and the creature in the mirror did as well, not taking it's eyes off of Flash. 'What the-" Flash lost his thought as the image in the mirror started melting.

_I can't seem to find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in. (Without a sense of confidence,_

_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take.)_

_I've felt this way before..._

_So insecure!_

As the creature in the mirror started to melt away, and Flash gasped at what he saw...

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These words they will not heal!  
Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

Flash saw someone he knew, someone he hates. Before Flash could react, the creature reached out for him, and grabbed him by the head, as Flash's conscience began to fade away.

Later that night...

"Flash has been gone all day... Is he okay?" Lisa asked Crystal.

"I don't know... I'll go check on him." Crystal said as she made her way to his room. She opened the door, and Flash was just sitting on the bed, listening to his iPod. "Flash? Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear, just fine." Flash said, with a weird smile on his face as he returned his attention to the device in his hands. "You know what? I just think I got inspiration for a story. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to work in peace." He said as he walked over to a typewriter on the desk, and started to type away.

"O... Okay." Crystal said as she left.

The next morning

Crystal walked into Flash's room, to find him still typing. But he looked... different. His hair was all messed up, and well... he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Good morning." Crystal said. Flash just looked over at her, that smile still on his face. Crystal loved seeing him smile, but this... this was just creepy. "Come on, we're supposed to meet everyone for breakfast."

"Okay, I was done anyway. You may read it after breakfast." Flash said, as he put the typewriter down, stacked the papers he had written on, and left. Crystal looked back, to see that he had used hundreds, if not thousands of pages. 'Wow, he has been busy.' Crystal thought to herself, as she met up with Flash, and they walked to the cafeteria together.

As they made it to the mess hall, Flash and Crystal sat down at a table, which was quickly filled up by the others.

"How did you-" Ashley trailed off as she looked at Flash, who looked awful.

"Yes?" Flash asked, looking at her.

"Oh, I uh... How did you sleep last night?" She finished.

"I didn't. I didn't need it." Flash said, looking up with that twisted smile on his face. This freaked her, as well as everyone else out. She tried not to show that she was concerned as to why he looked like this, but she turned to Danny.

"Danny and I slept great last night." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, we did." He said, returning the kiss.

"So, it's been 24 hours, Flash, give the ring to -" Neo was cut off.

"NO!" Flash shouted, holding the ring in his hand.

"Uh... excuse me?"

"It warned me... It told me you would try to take it away!" Flash said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Flash, remember? You get the ring for 24 hours and then you-" Lisa was cut off.

"NO!" Flash shouted, as he flipped the table over, trays of food falling to the floor. "I knew you would do this. IT'S MINE!"

"Flash, are you okay-" Crystal was cut off.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Flash shouted, as he ran out of the cafeteria.

Just then Tails walked in. "Hey guys, what's... Okay, what did I miss this time?"

**Can you guess what's gonna happen? Well don't say it. I don't want anyone else knowing. The only clue I am going to give you is that there are going to be several "The Shining" references in the next chapter.**

**Flash: Oh yeah, and he doesn't own Crawling. Linkin Park does.**

**Now, let's welcome out guests, Marina the Hedgehog and Alphonse the Hedgehog.**

**(Audience erupts with applause)**

**Ok, you guys-**

**Marina: Before I say anything, I just have one thing to say: Santa is a pedophile.**

**Er... Right... Anyways, sorry there aren't too many questions... WE NEED MORE QUESTIONS PEOPLE!**

**Alphonse: No problem. BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!**

**I KNOW! IT'S JUST FUN! Now here are your questions from Charge the Cat: What is your reaction to this video?**

**Alphonse: (Watches video) HA HA HA! Holy S*** Yugi's such a jerk. **

**Wait, how did that video get past my firewall?**

**Alphonse: Uh... Me no speak english.**

**(rolls eyes.) Ok, Flash: If you had to the choice between saving Crystal or all of the oreos in the world from an erupting volcano, which would you choose?**

Flash: Crystal of course! Next question!

**Ok, from Charge: Aren't you supposed to be emo?**

**Flash: What? (teary eyed.) I thought nobody would bring that up... (curls up in a corner.)**

**Not again... Would some oreos help?**

**Flash: (perks up) YUSH! (runs over and eats them.)**

**Ok... ShadowOfTheDay1997 asks: Alphonse: How do you tolerate Amy without her ranting about Sonic?**

**Alphonse: Well, she doesn't do it as much anymore but the first few times it was annoying.**

**Amy: Hey! I couldn't get over him that quickly!**

**Alphonse: It's Okay I love you for who you are.**

**Amy: Ah thanks. Besides, Sonic could never give me the attention I deserve anyway.**

**Wait... How did you get in here.**

**Amy: Uh... Me no speak english?**

GET OUT!

**Now, for Marina, a question from Charge:**

**Why aren't you and Halfmoon a couple yet? **

**Marina: (Face turning red) What? Halfmoon's my best friend, and only that. (back turned, pulls out a walkie talkie.) He's on to us. What do I do now?**

**SotD: (Through walkie Talkie) Leave it to me. Heh heh...**

**(Room fills with a gas)**

**What is this stuff? It... heh heh heh... what's going on? Why is everything spinning and flashing?**

**Flash: What the heck? Laughing gas? Are you oka-**

**'Cause I'm home, **

**There's a little white porch, and you wanted it so...**

**Flash: What? Dude, are you oka-**

**Could you let me go down,**

**To the end of the road?**

**In the black and the white,**

**A technicolorful life.**

**Then another arrived,**

**It's a cowardly lion.**

**Flash: He's been listening to Home by Breaking Benjamin again, hasn't he?**

**What I want from this world,**

**What I want to resolve, **

**When I want you to stay,**

**So I want you to wait.**

**Flash: Aw crap. I guess I'll say this: R&R, and send in questions, as well as a guest for next chapter.**

**I don't wanna be bold,**

**I don't wanna be cold,**

**I don't wanna grow old,**

**And I wanna go HOME!**

**Marina: Well, I'm just gonna go now.**

**Alphonse: Me too.**

**Flash: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS NUTJOB!**

**Ok guys, You are probably wondering: Aren't Flash and Crystal not together? Isn't he with Lisa? Well, I am not changing the story right away, it must be kept the same. I will write my first Flash/Lisa story when this and Sleepovers are CHAOS! is done. Um... Later!**


	7. The Shining More or less

**New chapter! Many people's guesses were close, but none were exact. Ok, one was close. Only one.**

Everyone looked over at Tails, who was studying the area, the food on the floor, the table flipped over. "What happened here?" He asked, though nobody payed any attention.

"Something's wrong with him." Crystal said to the others.

"What was your first clue?" Ashley asked, sarcastically. Crystal shot her a death glare.

"Where do you think he went?" Marina asked. I thought about it, and thought about it. There was only one place I could think that he could be.

"Let's try his room." I said. We ran over to the elevator, and the doors opened with nobody inside. We all piled in, the doors closed, and started playing Justin Bieber.

"NOOOO!" Charge shouted, falling to his knees, covering his ears. Everyone else just seemed to ignore it. Jojo, however, was in the back, chilling, enjoying the music. "HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THIS GARBAGE?" Charge shouted, but Jojo just ignored him.

As the doors opened up, they ran across the hall, through a large open room filled with people, and to Flash's room. Crystal pounded her hand on the door.

"Flash! Flash, It's me! Open up!" She shouted. Her only response was silence. She pounded harder. "FLASH! OPEN UP!" Still nothing. Finally, she got frustrated. She took a few steps back, and shot beams of ice out of her hands, freezing the door. She then punched the door, and the door shattered. Everyone looked at her in disbelief, except Marina. "Don't mess with Cryokinetics!" Crystal said, giving Marina a high five. They walked into the den of his room, but nobody was there. "Check the rooms!" Crystal shouted, as everyone scattered into different rooms.

Crystal ran into his bedroom, but no sign of Flash. Yet, there was the typewriter and the stack of hundreds if not thousands of papers Flash had written on. She walked over to it, and looked at the first page. It read:

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. _

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. _

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy. All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy._

_All work _

_and no play_

_Makes Flash a dull boy._

'What? What does this mean?' Crystal thought to herself as she flipped to the next page. It was just the same, the sentence "All work and no play makes Flash a dull boy" Typed over and over again in different patterns. Crystal flipped to the next one. The same. Next, The same. Next, the same. Crystal started flipping through the pages fast, getting more nervous by the minute. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?' She shouted in her head. She finally stopped about a quarter through the stack, hearing loud screams coming from outside. Crystal ran into the main room with the others. "What was that?" Crystal asked.

The screams continued. "It's coming from out there!" Danny shouted, as everyone made their way out into the large open room, but all eyes were wide at what they saw. Bodies. Dead bodies, limbs missing, blood all over the ground.

"Woah... What happened here?" Sonic asked. Nobody answered, they were too bewildered by the scene before them.

"Who would do this?" Blaze asked. Just then, Rouge's bat ears picked up a sound.

"Follow me!" She shouted, as she ran out of the room, down the staircase, and into the lobby. Everyone else started hearing it too. It sounded like... music?

"Where is it coming from?" Zero asked. Rouge stopped and listened some more.

"It's coming from the basement." Rouge said, pointing towards the staircase to the basement.

Everyone made their way down to the basement. The lights were all turned on, but they were rather faint, weak lights. The others could see, but it was eerie. Mina grabbed onto Zero, Zero trying to comfort her as they continued to walk. Now the sound was very audible. It sounded like a dark, distorted guitar riff, with drums pounding behind it. Then I heard the vocals come in.

_You my friend,_

_You're a lot like them,_

_But I caught your lie, _

_and you know I did!_

We made our way through the halls in the basement until we came to large, steel doors.

_Now I'm lost in you,_

_Like I always do,_

_And I'll die to win,_

_Cause I'm born to lose._

We all pushed open the steel doors, as an ebony cat, shivering in the corner of the room, holding the ring in his hand tightly looked up.

"Flash?" Crystal asked, coming a bit closer.

"STAY BACK!" Flash shouted, holding up a large machete, coated in blood. Now where did he get that?

"Flash, it's us. It's okay." Crystal said, trying to calm him down. But he only held on tighter to the machete, pointing it towards them, as he got up, shaking.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Flash shouted. Then the voices started to speak to him again. "I told you they would try to take it. There is only one way to keep it. Kill them... KILL THEM!" It shouted, Flash coming closer to them with the machete in his hands. Crystal, at first thought he was calmed down, but she knew she was wrong when she saw the dark smile on his face. Everyone started to back away, and then Flash lunged at them, swinging the machete with all his strength. Flash missed, and it got stuck in the wall. (A/N Fail.) Everyone used this as a chance to get away.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN! SOON, I'LL BE SOAKING THE BLADE IN YOUR BLOOD!" Flash shouted, laughing, as he ripped the machete out of the wall, taking a large chunk with it. Flash started to follow the group, singing where his music had left off.

_Firefly!  
Could you shine your light?  
Now I know your ways,_

_Cause they're just like mine!_

_Now I'm justified,_

_As I fall in line!  
And it's hard to try, _

_when your open wide!_

As the group continued to run, Lisa felt a strange presence. A familiar one. A dark one...

**Ok, there you go. So, guess what the dark presence was. But for those of you I have told, don't say anything. Later!**


End file.
